This invention relates in general to electronic assemblies, and in particular, to electronic tag assemblies that include the use of an integrated circuit part.
In electronic applications, there is often a need to form assemblies that include an integrated circuit part and a carrier substrate, with an electrical connection therebetween. Oftentimes, an electrical interface is established between the integrated circuit die and the carrier substrate, by soldering, wire bonding, electroplating, or by anistropic conductive adhesive. Each of these prior art approaches has its own advantages and disadvantages including suitability for use with specific types of parts and manufacturing processes, assembly costs, and the like.
Anistropic conductive adhesives have gained in popularity because of certain identified advantages in the manufacturing process. A typical anistropic conductive adhesive contains metallic or other conductive particles which when compressed between electrical interfaces form a unidirectional electrical bond between the interfaces. Compression may be promoted by bumps or raised portions on one or more of the electrical interfaces. There are certain manufacturing difficulties involved when using conductive adhesives with small dimension parts. For example, the adhesive must be accurately applied so as to avoid short circuiting closely spaced terminals. Additionally, contact surfaces may need to be specially prepared to promote proper electrical connections. These and other costs disadvantages have limited the use of conductive adhesive for bonding integrated circuit dies to carrier substrates.
Electronic tag assemblies require a low-cost approach for attaching integrated circuit dies that is suitable for use in high-volume production. The integrated circuit die bonding approaches described in the prior art do not adequately address these needs. Therefore, an improved method for bonding an integrate circuit to form an assembly, such as an electronic tag assembly is needed.